18 Hours
by WolfGal56
Summary: Maka's gone. And it's all their fault. And they knew it. Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater. Please read? Give me a review please? First Angst story, hope you enjoy.


**Since this was the only vote I got, here is the Angst story I promised! Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Soul fell to the floor with a _CLANG!_ As Maka was thrown across the cave and fell to the floor. The witch laughed at her success. Black*Star and Kid jumped in front of the witch, distracting her to their best ability. Soul changed back and ran to Maka, picking her up. He saw a cut with blood running down her leg.

_'She's getting really beat up. She's gotta take it easy.'_ He thought. Maka groaned as she stood.

"Don't worry Soul, I'm fine I can still fight." Soul's worried eyes never left. Even as he transformed back to a scythe.

"ACK!" Kid yelled as he was thrown into a wall. Black*Star attacked from behind, getting a good cut on her back but not enough to kill her. Maka stood shakily and charged towards the witch. She cut the witches arm, only causing her to get even angrier.

"Why you little brat!" She yelled sending a pulse of magic at Maka and hitting her. Again she dropped Soul and was sent flying. Kid ran to her hoping to defned her until she got up. But he was too late. The witch grabbed the young meister by her throat and lifted her into the air. Soul transformed back and got as close as he could without the witch tightening her deathly grip on Maka. Kid and Black*Star got as close as Soul. Anger strong enough to feel a mile a way radiating off of them.

"You want Miss Green Eyes to live yes?" The witch questioned. Soul narrowed his eyes. 'Where was she going with this' She tightened her grip on Maka causing her to give a scratchy "Nnngh!" The boys nodded quickly. She loosened her grip.

"Weapons change back. NOW!" She demanded. Kid threw his guns behind his back as Liz and Patti changed back and stood behind him. What scared Soul was that when he looked to them Patti was giving the witch a deadly glare. Black*Star placed Tsubaki on the floor next to him as she changed back. The she stood behind him as well.

"Good boys!" She said sweetly. "Now take a step back." She commanded. They all took a step back. Soul saw Maka's eyes open a little and they were filled with guilt and pain. she obviously thought this was her fault. She began to lower Maka down but before she could Kid yelled "NOW!"

Liz and Patti turned their arms to guns in a flash and shot the witches shoulder. The witch gave them a glare, lifted Maka higher, and sent purple looking electricity to the meister's body. She began to scream and shake, kicking her legs in all directions. It was the worst thing Soul thought he ever saw. But he was wrong. He was so wrong. Suddenly Maka stopped moving. Her eye were no longer clenched shut, her legs no longer kicking, her arms fell limp by her sides. She wasn't screaming. Soul couldn't feel her wave length. His eyes widened in horror. The witch looked to her surprised. She grabbed Maka's wrist and put two fingers to it.

"Tsk. Now look what you've made me do. I accidentally killed her. Pity. There goes my fun." Everyone was taken back a bit, but that was replaced by anger. Liz and Patti changed back, as did Tsubaki, and they charged at the witch. No longer thinking only acting. Actions fueled by pure white rage. The witch dropped Maka's limp body to the floor. Soul's arm changed to a blade and he charged as well. The witch was gone and dead within 5 minutes. Everyone went back to normal and looked to Maka. Tsubaki approached her first.

"Maka-Chan. The witch is dead. You can wake up now." She said softly. Maka didn't stir. Not a sound.

"Maka this isn't funny. Get up!" Black*Star commanded. Liz and Patti's eyes began to fill with tears. Kid fell to his knees. Soul walked over to his meister's body and picked up her head. He put his ear to her chest and waited. he waited for a faint thump-thump. Or to be pushed off and called a pervert. A hug, anything! But he recieved nothing. Just a cold feeling coming from her body. He clenched her tighter his teeth tightly squeezed together. The other saw this and tears filled their eyes. It all came down to one conclusion.

**Maka is dead.**

Black*Star's fists began to shake. Kid fell to his hands and knees and began shaking is head. Liz hugged her crying sister tight. While Tsubaki cried freely. They couldn't help it. She was gone. Black*Star turned towards the place where the witch died. And saw a small note written in the dirt. "18" That's how old Maka is. Or was. Tears began falling down Black*Star's face. No matter how hard he tried they wouldn't stop falling. He turned back to the group and saw Soul with his face buried in Maka's neck crying as well.

* * *

As the group walked back down the halls of Shibusen they were quiet. Everyone knew something was wrong when they saw neither Patti or Black*Star were yelling or laughing. It took them hours to leave the cave. They decided Maka should be buried where she died. So they buried her there and got flowers to put on her grave. After what seemed like days they reached the Death Room. Inside they saw Lord Death standing at his mirror. Seeing the dark aura around them he got serious.

"Mission Report." Kid stepped forward.

"Mission success. 22 injuries" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "1 Death." Death straightened more making himself appear taller.

"Scythe Meister Maka Albarn, died in combat. With full honors." Kid stated tears falling down his face. Death didn't move.

"I see. Please inform the Crescent Moon class." Kid nodded and they all began walking down the empty halls once again.

"Kid." Soul said. "I'll tell them. Just so they know how serious this is." Kid nodded. Who was he to argue with a distraught weapon. They reached the classroom and entered with their heads down and made their way to the podium. The class got quiet quick and got worried at the groups expressions. Soul stepped up the the podium hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Mission of the powerful witch Urusela, success." The classes expression grew happier. "The witch was killed and eaten by me, Soul Eater Evans. The mission was completed with a total of 22 injuries." he swallowed as he heard the class start to buzz with conversation. "And 1 death." The class got quiet faster than light.

"Scythe Meister Maka Albarn" He paused to breathe and try to hold back tears. "was killed in combat by the witch. She was given full honors by Lord Death himself." By this time everyone was crying. Patti, Black*Star, Soul and the class were trying hard to hold back tears but failing.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I wouldn't have traded her for anything. May her soul rest in peace." He looked up and saw the classes eyes widen at his crying face. He saw most of the class was in tears. The others were shaking in rage and sadness. Ox included. "Thank you for your time. For now my team will be taking time to grief our loss. Goodbye." he said. They all left the room of crying kids and walked towards the front doors. Soul heard his name get called so he turned around.

"Eater!" Spirit yelled. "Where's my daughter you little-" He stopped as he saw Soul start to shake and more tears wash over his cheeks. he stood tall and clenched his eyes shut.

"Spirit Albarn. It is with a heavy heart that I must report to you." Spirit's eyes widened. He knew this speech. It's the speech you give to families when a member has died. His eyes began to water. "That your daughter, Maka Albarn, has passed away in combat." his voice broke. He was barely keeping himself together. "She died in full honors but saved her friends. I'm so sorry." And with that he left. He ran out leaving them all. Spirit fell to his knees and began to cry real tears of pain.

Soul finally reached his apartment and opened the door.

"Soul!" Blair yelled and hugged him. When she was done she saw Soul grinding his teeth together. But when tears fell from his eyes Blair asked what happened. So he told her. he told her everything. How it happened, when it happened, and how horrible he felt. By the time he was done Blair was on the floor in tears as well. He ran to his room and locked himself in. He buried his face in his pillow and began to cry his eyes out. He didn't care if people could here him. He didn't care that he was being uncool. He didn't care that he was soaking his pillow. He just wanted Maka back.

* * *

It's been a week since Maka's death and Soul was sitting in her room. On her bed. Holding on of her ribbons. He had made some good progress. Before he couldn't even look at the room without bursting to tears. But now he could actually go in and hold her things without having a breakdown. Blair walked into the room holding water.

"How are you feeling?" She said quietly. It was so unlike her. Soul looked up and gave a half smile.

"I feel like I've died inside. But I'm fine." He stated. Blair gave him the water that he happily chugged down. "Thanks Blair." She nodded back. There was a knock at the door.

Soul stood up to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Kid, Liz, and Patti. Ever since Maka died he's never seen Patti laugh. Or smile for that matter. She just looked sad. Kid cleared his throat.

"Soul. We've been called to the Death Room. Let's go." the group reluctantly walked through the halls and saw Black*Star already there with Tsubaki. Her eyes were puffy and red. Crying probably. Kid pushed open the doors.

* * *

Maia's feet thumped hard on the street below her. It felt like it never ended. She wanted to see Soul again. She wanted to see her friends, Stein, Blair, even her father! She just wanted to see someone she knew. But she was so far from Shibusen that it was taking forever to get back. From what Maka could tell, her situation wasn't the best.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by dirt. Thanks to Stein's class on how to escape if you've been buried alive, she was able to escape. It was late at night. Her throat burned as she gulped down the air. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. No one was with her. She saw flowers and figured it out.

She died.

Or at least everyone thought she did. She looked around. Then she remembered. She's a few cities away from home. It would take her at least 4 days to get back. Now was as good as a time as ever to get back. When she got tired she thought about how much pain she's probably causing her friends and it fueled her to move faster. After the forth day she couldn't move any longer. She fell to her knees in the forest she was in. Seeing it was night she decided it was time to rest. If not she wouldn't be able to walk ever again!

She woke up as the sun glared in her eyes. Food. She was definitely hungry. After eating some berries that probably weren't poisonous, she continued her walk. Finally she reached a town. The villagers said Death City's a two day walk from there. She asked for a faster way but they had none. The next 3 blocks traveling to the meeting place of the travelers were quiet. Maka was thinking of what she would say once she got home.

One of the villagers offered to wash her clothes and a free bath. Then she remembered she hadn't taken a bath since she got up. She was covered in dirt. After a nice hot bath and washing her clothes Maka joined the group for the walk. The walk was restless for her. Two days of long walking later she was there. Death City. She took off running towards the park to look for her friends. When they weren't there she traveled to her home.

_'Wait. It's a school day. Soul's bound to be at school!'_ She thought. And she ran off towards Shibusen. When she reached it her eyes began to water with happiness. Finally, she'll be able to see Soul again. Her friends too. She ran through the halls finally reaching the Death Room. She charged in and saw Lord Death sitting by the table.

"Lord Death! Please, tell me where my friends are." Lord Death stood up and walked over to her. Maka then realized that she probably should've knocked first. Then she realized that Lord Death was...hugging her? She looked at him confused when he let go.

"You were believed to be dead. You gave us all a scare Maka." Maka's eyes widened. She's never heard him sound so serious. He released her then walked over to his mirror. It begane to ring then she heard a familair voice.

"Yes, Father?" Kid said. Maka listened and heard crying. It was Patti, why was she crying? It hurt Maka to hear her usually laughing friend crying.

"Yes Kid. Please gather the rest of your team here. I will explain more then." He hung up then looked back to Maka.

"Please stand behind the mirror while I call Stein and Spirit." Maka nodded and did as told.

* * *

Soul stepped in line with the others. Spirit not looking up and Stein having sorrow in his eyes. They all looked to Death for his reason as to why he called them here.

"I'm glad you all made it. I have a surprise for you that's bound to lift your spirits." he said happily. The looked at him questionably. He turned towards his mirror and took a step back.

"You can come out now." Everyone's eyes widened as a familiar girl stepped out from behind the mirror. Her head was low. When she stood in front of the group she lifted her head showing her emerald green eyes. Which quickly grew watery with tears of happiness. No one moved. They were all too shocked to blink. Finally Soul stepped forward.

The step turned into a run as he crashed into Maka squeezing her tightly in a hug. He didn't care if this was an illusion. He wanted one last hug with her. Maka hugged him back and felt him crying on her back. She didn't mind, after all she was crying too. When her friends saw Soul hug her they realized she was actually there. They ran as fast as they could and hugged her tightly. They all thought one thing.

_'She's not dead. She's ok. I can't believe she's actually here. Thank Death. Thank you.'_

18 hours, Maka was dead. And in these hours depression sunk in deep.

* * *

**Yo! Hope you enjoyed. I hope I brought the feels, because that was my intention, but if not then I'll stick to making comedies. Any how, WolfGal out! **


End file.
